Kickstarter
Before Flight Rising was launched, Stormlight Workshop held a Kickstarter to raise money. The Kickstarter funds were used to primarily upgrade their server environment from a Virtual Private Server (wherein several sites are sharing space on a single server) to a Dedicated Server. They stated that this would substantially increase the load speed, efficiency, and capacity of Flight Rising, and support hundreds of concurrent player connections fluidly. They also said that, in addition to upgrades, any remaining funds would be distributed to reimburse content contributors (Artists, Writers, Designers, etc.) that have helped them through the years and to fuel future content. Flight Rising was successfully funded on on April 9, 2013 by a total of 819 backers. The total amount raised was $38,557 USD. Note that the Kickstarter is now over and all of the rewards below are unavailable now. Reward Levels Headstart - $5+ Start playing Flight Rising 3 days before we open to the public. You'll receive the "Founder" achievement and our gratitude for supporting the project. Cloudy - $10+ The rewards of "headstart" plus the cloudy treasure pack. Pack contains kickstarter-exclusive Skycat familiar, vista, Cloudy Wings, and Twilight Cloudscape skin. Gilded - $15+ The rewards of "cloudy" plus the gilded treasure pack. Pack contains kickstarter-exclusive Golden Idol familiar, vista, Gilded Crown, and Gilded skin. Fiendish - $20+ The rewards of "gilded" plus the fiendish treasure pack. Pack contains kickstarter-exclusive Bone Fiend familiar, vista, Cranial Hornhelm, and Fiendish skin. Button Set - $25+ The rewards of "headstart", plus we'll ship you a set of eleven 1.5" buttons featuring the elemental dragon gods. Imperial - $30+ The rewards of "fiendish" plus 1 imperial dragon blueprint. Imperial dragons are a kick-starter exclusive species. Clockwork - $35+ The rewards of "Imperial" plus the clockwork treasure pack. Pack contains kickstarter-exclusive Cog Frog familiar, vista, Scroll Case Sling, and Clockwork Dragon skin. All the Things - $40+ The ultimate digital-pack. The rewards of "clockwork" plus a second Imperial dragon blueprint. Imperial hatchlings may be in your future... Bestiary - $55+ The rewards of "Imperial", plus we'll ship you "A Flight Rising Bestiary" softcover book. Item Sponsor - $70+ The rewards of "All the things", plus we'll create an in-game food, trinket, or material item to your specifications and credit you in the tool-tip. You'll receive 3 copies of your item. *Amethyst Striker, Emerald Striker, Onyx Cobra, and Opal Cobra were sponsored by Opal. *Ancestral Incense was sponsored by EW. *Depleted Sacridite, Impure Sacridite, and Sacridite were sponsored by Darrin P. *Haunted Stone Orb was sponsored by Nick B. *Moonglow Foxtail and Wispy Foxtail were sponsored by KravenFoxy. *Nickel Cat Figurine was sponsered by MiKayla. All the Things & More - $75+ The rewards of "All the things" plus we'll ship you "A Flight Rising Bestiary" and eleven 1.5" buttons featuring the 11 elemental dragon gods. Ultimate Gallery - $120+ The rewards of "All the things & more" plus a hardcover copy of "DragonArt Ultimate Gallery" art book, signed and sketched-in by Jessica Peffer (Undel). Monster Sponsor - $130+ The rewards of "All the things" plus we'll create an in-game monster to your specifications and credit you in the tooltip. You'll receive 3 copies of the familiar in-game and a high resolution copy of the image (1250 x 1250) by e-mail. *The Bamboo Phytocat was sponsored by kiohl. *The Bluemoon Aviar and Renegade Aviar were sponsored by ZeSethis. *The Brilliant Psywurm and Psywurm were sponsored by Mythka. *The Clouddancer and Sunspot Clouddancer were sponsored by Vahilor. *The Crimson Emperor and Death's-Head Stag were sponsored by Windswept. *The Nochnyr and Permafrost Impaler were sponsored by Zen. *The Poultrygeist was sponsored by Madame. *The Salve, Sickle, and Scythe Kamaitachi were sponsored by Larthan. *The Shalebuck and Venerable Shalebuck were sponsored by Tumblebuck. *The Spinel Vulstal and Tourmaline Vulstal were sponsored by Lune. Monsters & More - $180+ The rewards of "all the things & more" plus we'll create an in-game monster to your specifications and credit you in the tooltip. You'll receive 3 copies of the familiar in-game and a high resolution copy of the image (1250 x 1250) by e-mail. Apparel Sponsor - $300+ The rewards of "Ultimate Gallery" plus we'll create an in-game piece of apparel to your specifications, fitted to each of our dragon breeds and credit you in the tooltip. You'll receive 3 copies of the apparel in-game. *The Peacekeeping apparel sets were sponsored by DragonMistress. *The Face Mask/Haori apparel sets were sponsored by Jazz. Gene Sponsor - $700+ The rewards of "Ultimate Gallery" plus we'll create an in-game gene to your specifications and credit you in the tooltip. You'll receive 3 copies of the gene blueprint in-game. *Seraph was sponsored by warriorjames. Dragon Dreamer - $1,500+ The rewards of "Ultimate Gallery" plus we'll create an in-game dragon species to your specifications and credit you in the tool-tip. You'll receive 3 copies of the species blueprints in-game. *Skydancers were sponsored by Scorpius. Gallery 5e72e460e9174c9101fc8b58448fafc1 large.jpg 4f489d861e466b27b5bb9aa29d8d3431 large.jpg cc792b3ae0d224cc9dcafa0806c8d080 large.jpg c52956f08525ebc8978b0d17c0178388 large.jpg dccf637005de166c734b7d6566c4ac3f large.jpg 97870e601b59c719a3f5fe7c56a86a6f large.jpg 978bb7f25242d74d04d389d5855a498e large.jpg 3e4a17f15bae8afb7f58e55784d04e70 large.jpg f3e61361086e195fb1b2a8934a25edcb large.jpg 5f1077308b33767dc5297ee6850f48df large.jpg 14c317e66219d05e600bac65cae20e9c large.jpg 58df2e93e42c18733dc63074cf315547 large.jpg f7fef354c0ac13b29b8ede3ffac1e9b6 large.jpg e2cf0643e26256cc0ca11461d717c635 large.jpg 953aa4425e607391c9f4a11e7df6ce0b large.jpg 5fa387bb4830ccafcebd197166104133 large.jpg f211c362ddbf785307bdd432451aeb07 large.jpg Trivia *There's a page on the Flight Rising site that tracks the progress of the sponsored items and breeds. However, it is unknown how often it gets updated or when the last time it was updated. *Though the Poultrygeist is the only one of its pair that bears 'sponsored by' in its description, the Woodland Turkey could be considered a sponsored monster by association as it shares the same lineart. Category:Game Category:Kickstarter